Lord Voldemort och hans hemligheter
by Nicole-Frozten
Summary: Kan Voldemort älska någon? Älskar han sina barn? Är hans barn som honom, eller är de goda? Och hur går det egentligen när Lord Voldemorts barn och Harry Potter är på Hogwarts samtidigt? Läs och bestäm själv!
1. Barndom

Roxanne och Azrael var nere i källaren och övade förtrollningar. Roxanne och Azrael är tvillingar och fyra år gamla. De kunde höra hur deras mor höll på med mat åt dem uppe i köket men de orkade inte bry sig förens deras ett år yngre syster, Charna, knackar på dörren och säger att det är mat.Roxanne och Azrael går upp till köket och sätter sig vid bordet och väntar på att deras mor ska servera dem. Precis när de börjat äta öppnas dörren till köket.-Far! Var har du varit? Frågar lilla Charna och tittar på sin far. Han svarar inte utan sätter sig även han vid bordet och väntar på att få maten serverad.-Tom, det här är ingen resturang. Barnen går an, men du är stor nog att kunna ta mat själv! Säger barnens mamma och lägger armarna i kors.- Hur vågar du?! Mitt namn är inte Tom, det vet du. Roxie, Azrael, ni vad vad ni ska göra. Mannen var rasanda och ögonen sköt blixtrar på kvinnan framför honom. -AVADA KEDAVRA ! Skrek barnen tillsammans och pekade deras trollstavar på sin mor som skrek och sedan föll ner på golvet. Död.

Barnen tittade sorgset på henne men de visste att det inte var lönt att säga någonting så de satte sig istället ner och åt. Deras far däremot, reste sig upp och kallade på två av sina dödsätare, Lestrange och Yaxley.

Med ett popp dök de båda dösätarna upp och väntade på order.-Lestrange, ta hand om kroppen. Yaxley, gå upp och hämta Thanatos. Ta sedan med dig honom och barnen här hem till Malfoy och säg att jag kommer till dem så fort jag kan.Utan ett ord gjorde de båda dödsätarna som de blivit tillsaga. Medans Yaxley hämtade den ett år gamla pojken vände sig mannen mot sina två äldsta barn.- Bra gjort. Jag är stolt över er två. Med dom orden försvann han innan barnen hann säga någonting.


	2. Resan mot Hogwarts

Kapitel 1.

Sex år har gått sedan Roxie och Azrael dödade sin egen mor. Barnen har blivit uppfostrade av dödsätare men också av Voldemort själv. Ingen av barnen är rädda för att döda eller tortera någon annan, för dem är det snarare ett nöje.  
- Crabbe, sa jag inte åt dig att ordna fram Roxie och Azraels skolböcker? Röt Voldemort och gick runt mannen som låg på knä framför honom.  
- Jo, det gjorde du. Förlåt mig herre. Svarade dödsätaren Crabbe nervöst  
- Förlåta dig ?! CRUCIO ! Vad ska det bli av din son om hans far inte ens kan följa en enkel order? Försvinn !

Crabbe försvann med ett popp. Det hördes en knackning på dörren och Voldemort satte sig till rätta i sin stol i det stora svarta rummet. Malfoy öppnade dörren och ställde sig framför Voldemort.  
- Du kallade på mig?  
- Ja, jag vill att du ordnar fram alla böcker på Roxie och Azraels boklista. Jag hoppas verkligen att du gör ett bättre jobb än vad Crabbe gjorde. Jag vill också att du hämtar hit dem.  
- Roxie och Azrael ?  
- Ja, vem annars? Albus Dumbledore kanske? Svarade Voldemort med iskall röst.

Malfoy försvann tyst ut ur rummet och gick upp för trappan.-  
Er far vill prata med er två. Han är i salen. Med dom orden försvann Malfoy in till diagon gränden för att hämta deras böcker. Barnen däremot skyndade sig ner till sin far som satt och väntade på dem.

-Imorgon börjar ni på Hogwarts. Mitt namn är inte populärt bland de flesta där, därför vill jag inte att ni använder mitt namn där. Ni kommer att använda eran mors efternamn, Kinley. Jag vill inte heller att ni berättar för någon att jag är er far eller använder era krafter. Jag förväntar mig att ni hamnar i Slytherin och inte umgås med fel sorts personer.  
- Far,  
- Avbryt mig inte Azrael. Behöver ni prata med mig, tänk bara på mig och det ni vill få fram till mig så svarar jag.  
- Självklart far. Kan vi lita på Snape? Frågade Roxie och såg sin far i ögonen  
- Det tror jag men för säkerhetens skull prata inte med honom om något viktigt. Lucius och Narcissa tar med er till tåget imorgon, Lucius har även era böcker.

Nästa morgon väcktes barnen klockan tio av Narcissa.  
- Gå ner och ät, Draco är redan vaken. När ni har ätit hämta era väskor och kom genast ner hit.Barnen sprang ner till köket och såg att Narcissa hade dukat fram frukost åt dem och att Draco redan satt och åt sin smörgås.  
- Tänk om ni skulle hamna i Gryffindor, vad tror ni eran far skulle säga? Sa Draco retsamt till dem  
- Han skulle inte säga någonting Draco, det vet du med. För det första skulle han slita sorteringshatten i stycken och sedan skulle han döda oss för att vi svikit honom. Roxie tog ännu en tugga av sin smörgås innan hon fortsatte "men å andra sidan, vi skulle komma närmare Potter".

Draco skulle börja sitt tredje år på Hogwarts och såfort Roxie nämnde namnet Potter blev hans ögon mörkare.

Snart hade de alla ätit upp och stod i hallen med väskorna. Narcissa tog Draco i handen och försvann med ett popp. Lucius tog tag i alla väskor och försvann han med. Roxie och Azrael hade lärt sig att förflytta sig själva redan vid sex års ålder och de försvann strax efteråt också. När de var framme hade Draco redan gått på tåget. De tog sina väskor och gick på tåget också och såfort de var på försvann Lucius och Narcissa. De såg inte Draco någonstans men de hittade en ledig kupe där de satte sig och stirrade ut genom fönstret. Rätt var det var började tåget rulla.  
- Äntligen är vi på väg mot Hogwarts, sa Azrael lyckligt  
- Ja, nu slipper vi träffa far förens vid jul igen svarade Roxie lika lyckligt  
- Du, vad är det som låter? Undrade Azrael och tittade på Roxie, som reste sig upp och stack uthuvudet genom kupe dörren.  
- Vänta här, jag ordnar det här. Sa hon och försvann.Hon gick längst korridoren tills hon kom fram till sitt mål, Draco. Draco och hans vänner, Crabbe och Goyle, stod och retade Harry Potter och hans vänner.  
- Sluta med det där, sa Roxie lugnt till Draco. Draco kände inte igen rösten och skrattade bara och utan en blick på henne fortsatte han  
- Draco Malfoy, sluta nu annars får du ont.Nu reagerade Draco och vände sig mot henne. Han spärrade upp ögonen och såg livrädd ut.  
- Förlåt mig Rox, det ska inte hända igen. Snälla säg ingenting till Honom.  
- Försvinn härifrån bara, sa hon iskallt innan hon vände om och gick tillbaka till sin egen kupe.

Hon visste inte varför hon hade sagt åt honom att sluta reta Potter, hon hade bara en känsla av att det inte var rätt sak att göra just nu. Hon log elakt och tänkte att Draco skulle få sin chans senare.

Mörket föll och tåget stannade, eleverna vällde ut genom alla dörrarna. De hörde en röst som ropade att förstaårs eleverna skulle gå dit och när de kom närmare såg de att det var Hagrid. Draco hade berättat för dem att han vad skogsvaktare och favoriserade Harry Potter och hans vänner.De satte sig i båtarna och snart var de framme vid Hogwarts och Hagrid lämnade över dem till en gammal kvinna med en grå nackknut som såg bister ut  
.- När jag ropar upp erat namn vill jag att ni kommer fram och sätter er på pallen. Efter det sätter jag hatten på erat huvud och när ni hör erat elevhem ropas upp går ni till det bordet.

Sorteringen började med varken Roxie eller Azrael lyssnade, de var inne i sin egen värld.  
- Jamieson, Duncan! Ropade McGonogall och pojken brevid Azrael gick fram och drog på sig hatten "HUFFLEPUFF!" ropade den.  
- Kinley, Azrael ! Azrael smålog när han började gå fram mot pallen och när hatten fortfarande var en decimeter ifrån honom hördes det "SLYTHERIN!" och Azrael gick mot Slytherin bordet. Om de bara visste vem de hade att göra med, tänkte han. Han satte sig brevid Draco som dunkade honom i ryggen innan de vände sig mot McGonogall för att se Roxie sorteras.  
- Kinley, Roxanne ! Ropade McGonogall den här gången och Roxie tog sig fram mot pallen. Hon skulle precis sätta sig när hatten skrek ut "SLYTHERIN!" och hon småsprang för att sätta sig brevid sin tvillingbror som applåderade så händerna värkte.

Sorteringen fortsatte och snart kom maten upp på bordet. Barnen tog för sig av maten medans de pratade med flera av eleverna runt omkring. De hörde en flicka från Hufflepuff bordet säga "Ja, vad skönt att Voldemort är försvunnen!"Många vid Slytherin bordet är barn till dödsätare och de tittade bara på varandra och föll i gapskratt. Även Draco, Azrael och Roxie började gapskratta och Draco viskade tyst till Azrael "tänk om de visste att två av hans barn precis blivit sorterade!".


	3. Första dagen på Hogwarts

KAPITEL 3

Efter festen gick alla elever till sina uppehållsrum. Azrael och Roxie satte sig i ett hörn i Slytherins uppehållsrum och pratade lite om sorteringen. De tyckte både två att det var kul att hatten hade ropat ut Slytherin så tidigt, deras far skulle bli stolt. Eller ja, stolt var kanske fel ord men han skulle inte slå ihjäl dem för tt de hamnat i något annat elevhem iallafall.

Rozie vaknade nästa dag av att Azrel och Draco hade hällt iskallt vatten över henne och stod och skrattade nu.

- VAD tror ni att ni två håller på med?! Jag ska slita er i stycken! Skrek Roxie medans hon hoppade upp ur sängen  
-Lugna dig Rox, det var ju bara lite vatten..svarade då Draco med ett leende  
-BARA lite vatten?! Crucio! Skrke hon ochh pekade trollstaven mot Draco som genast föll ihop i stora plågor och skrek som en femåring som tappar sin veckopeng  
-Roxie, sluta..det..det var min ide, okej?!  
- Azrael, tro inte att jag inte vet. Vi är syskon, jag kan läsa dina tankar lika tydligt som du kan läsa mina svarade hon kallt innan hon släppte crucio förbannelsen på Draco som låg kvar på golvet och kallsvettades.

- Draco, jag vill inte vara med om detta igen. Är det förstått eller ska jag behöva tortera dig ännu mer? Det här är bara början på vad jag kan förstår du..  
-Nej Rox, det behövs inte. Jag förstår. Förlåt. Draco skyndade ur rummet osh han försvann snabbt ur uppehållsrummet. Deras lektioner skulle börja om en halvtimme så de skyndade sig till stora salen och åt en smörgås samtidigt som de fick sitt schema av en sur gammal gubbe (enligt Pansy Prkinsson var han en ynk). De såg att deras dag skulle börja med försvar mot svartkonster för att sedan följad av förvanlingskonst. Eftersom att varken Azrael eller Roxanne hade ägnat någon större uppmärksamhet under sorteringen så hade de ingen aning om vem som skulle vara deras lärare, och dom brydde sig faktiskt inte heller.

Hur som helst så sprang dom sedan iväg till lektionen och hann precis innan dörren stängdes.  
- Ni är sena. Konstaterade läraren och både Azrael och Roxanne flämtade till. Dom kände igen mannen, det var ingen mindre än dödsätaren Finley.

- Som jag började säga innan jag blev avbruten så är jag Mark Finley, eran nya försvar mot svartkonst lärare. Jag ska lära er försvar, hur eran motståndare tänker men jag ska framförallt lära er att överleva i en duell. Jag vet att det är erat första år här på skolan och att alla kan olika mycket, just därför ska ni få göra ett test så jag vet vilken nivå ni ligger på så att vi inte går för fort fram eller för långsamt. Allt detta sa Finley medans han delade ut ett papper till varje elev att fylla i. Roxie suckade och började med första frågan "anser du dig själv kunna grunderna inom magi? Vilka är de isåfall?". Testet var snart klart och Finley samlade in resultaten och viskade någon besvärjelser så att han fick veta direkt hur många rätt och fel varje elev haft och några meningar om varje elev.

-Okej, nu vet jag mycket om era kunskaper inom ämnet. Då tänkte jag att ni ska få börja läsa i era böcker. Läs så mycket ni hinner på lektionen, hinner ni intw klart får ni ha det som en läxa. Ni ska läsa till kapitel fem och efter det vill jag ha en fem fot lång sammanfattning av dessa kapitel.

- Men professorn, det innebär att vi ska börja läsa om övernaturliga varelser? Ska vi inga lära oss att bekämpa dem istället? Frågade en liten blond flicka, Azrael kunde se att hon gick i gryffindor.  
- Miss Cabbott, hur ska ni kunna bekämpa något som ni inte vet någonting om? Gissa på varelsens svaga punkter och hoppas på det bästa? Det är inte så det funkar i strid miss Cabbott.

Efter det läste hela klassen tills klockan ringde och alla elever började samla ihop sina saker.  
-Azrael och Raxanne Kinley, kan ni stanna här ett ögonblick? Frågade Finley medans han vände sig om och gick till sitt skrivbord och satte sig i stolen. Azrael och Roxie däremot tittade på varandra och båda visste direkt vad den andra tänkte.  
- Jag vet att ni vet vem jag är, och jag vet vilka ni är. Jag måste be er att inte nämna detta för någon. Jag kommer också att hålla ögonen på er, det är eran fars önskan och krav.  
- Vi är inte dumma, Finley, vi vet att du är här för att sitta barnvakt åt oss. Far litar inte på oss, det har han aldrig gjort. Och vi är naturligtvis inte så dumma att vi berättar att vi är Lord Voldemorts barn och att du är hans dödsätare, suckade Azrael trött

-Var det något mer? undrade Roxie

- Ja, se till att inte avslöja er för Potter eller någon annan heller. Och se till att komma itid till mina lektioner.

De båda barnen skyndade vidare till förvandlingskonst. De hade ingen aning om vilken lärare de skulle ha, McGonogall var ju trots allt rektor nu. När de kom in i klassrummet hade klassen redan börjat och läraren såg bistert på dem.  
-Varför är ni två sena? Ni gick inte vilse hoppas jag?  
- Nej, professor Finley ville prata med oss efter hans lektion så vi kom dirket därifrån. Svarade Roxie och log mot läraren, hon kände på något underligt vis att det var bäst att försöka vara vänlig mot den här typen, vem det nu var.  
- Nåja. Ni ska precis som resten av klassen öva in finessen med att svänga trollstaven och när ni känner er redo ska ni försöka förvandla den här nålen till en penna.  
Både Azrael och Roxanne föll in i gapskratt, tittade på varandra och höjde sina trollstavar. De fick nålen att förvandlas till en penna, därefter en pinne och efter det en linjal.  
- Jag tror vi kan den finessen, professorn. Svarade Azrael med ett leende  
- Ja..uppenbarligen. Vad kan ni mer?  
- Allt i stort sett. Jag kan förvandla dig till en iller, jag kan förvandla ditt skrivbord till en get, eller så kan jag ju alltid förvandla min käre klasskamrat Leo här till en snigel.  
- Oj, det var inte illa du. Skulle du kunna förvandla skrivbordet till ett podium istället? Undrade professorn som hade blivit riktigt intresserade för tvillingarna Kinley, speciellt pojken Azrael.  
- Självklart. Azrael lyfte trollstaven och inom en sekund var skrivbordet ett minne blott och ett podium var nu istället i klassrummet.  
-Jag tycker att det är lite för litet, sa Roxie innan hon höjde trollstaven och fördubblade storleken på podiumet.

Alla andra elever såg på dem med stora ögon, ingen annan hade ens fått sin nål att snurra lite än.

- Nu har jag en fråga till dig professorn, sa Roxie.  
- Och vad skulle det vara?  
- Vad och vem är du? Vad heter du? Varför har jag aldrig sett dig tidigare?

- Jag är ny för i år på skolan, jag undefvisade en kort period här för några år sedan men var tvungen att ge mig av då det kom ut att jag är en varulv. Mitt namn är Remus Lupin.


	4. Duellen

Kapitel 4

Azrael och Rozanne hade hört talas om den där Remus Lupin, bland annat hade de hört att han var en riktig toffel. Och efter hans lektion kunde de bara konstatera att han tog dem för idioter, precis som alla andra lärare. Det som de andra eleverna lärde sig nu kunde de redan när de var två år gamla. De kunde förmodligen mer än sjunde klassarna på Hogwarts.

Nästa dag hade de återigen försvar mot svartkonster med professor Finley.  
- Jag vet att det bara är er andra dag på Hogwarts men jag vill se hur mycket ni kan. Därför har jag beslutat mig för att vi ska ha en duell tävling där man tävlar två och två. Efter de frågorna ni fick besvara igår har jag parat ihop er två och två så att ni ska matcha varandra så bra som möjligt så lyssna noga nu så ska ni få höra vilka som ska vara tillsammans. Cabbott och Anderson, McDillan och Avery, Kinley och Kinley, Jerkin och Williams, Duggar och Simmons samt Robertson och Parker.  
- Men professorn, vi kan ju inga formler än. Hur ska vi då kunna duellera? frågade en flicka, som hette Jessa Avery.  
- Har jag sagt att ni måste använda trollstaven? Slå varandra med knytnävarna om det är det som behövs, men en av er ska segra.

Duelleringarna gick väldigt fort då det var väldigt få som kunde några formler och därför blev det också Azrael och Roxannes tur snabbt.  
- Kinley och Kinley, nu är det eran tur sa plötsligt professor Finley.

-Expelliramus! Skrek de båda samtidigt men undvek varandras attacker.  
- Densaugeo! skrek Azrael och med nöd och näppe klarade sig Roxanne undan  
- Ska du ge mig kanin tänder va! Nä nu! Engorgio! ropade Roxanne och även Azrael klarade sig undan  
- Furnunculus ! Flamora! Incarcerous! skrek Azrael och det började brinna i Roxannes klädnad och rep som band fast henne.  
- Finite Incantateum! Repen försvann och elden slocknade. Crucio! skrek hon argt och pekade med trollstaven på sin tvillingbror som vred sig i smärtor på golvet men utan att skrika. När han låg där på golvet pekade hon även trollstaven mot Azrael och sa "Inpedimenta" och "Locomortor Mortus". Azraels ben flög ihop och han kunde inte göra någonting åt den förens han ahde slutat vrida sig i crucio smärtorna.  
När Azrael slutat vrida sig i smärtor skrek han ut nästa trollformel, Serpensortia, och en giftig orm ålade sig snabbt mot Roxanne och bet henne i foten.  
-Aj! Vad gör du?! Stupefy! Silencio! Crucio! Vrålade Roxanne galet ut och alla tre träffade Azrael som blev stum och förlamad och även ryckningar i kroppen av crucion.  
- Okej okej. Där räcker det! Nu slutar vi! Sa professor Finley och han ansåg Azrael besegrad.

- Wow, Roxie, det där var otroligt! Sa henens klasskompisar och såg både skrämda, fascinerade och avundsjuka ut. 

När Finley tog bort trollformlerna på Azrael så var han riktigt förbannad på sin syster. Hon hade varit feg nog att förlama honom och göra honom stum, och skickat förtrollningar på honom när han låg och vred sig i crucio smärtor. Roxanne var också förbannad. Ormen hade bitit henne och hon fick inte prata parsel enligt henens fars order och därför kunde hon inte heller säga åt ormen att sluta. Hon orkade inte gå upp till sjukhusflygeln för att få motgiftet utan tog hand om det själv. Samtidigt tänkte hon på sin far och undrade vilka trollformler han skulle ha användt. Plötsligt hörde hon en röst i sitt huvud som sa "Jag hade användt Avada Kedavra om det inte hade varit Azrael. Du borde ha användt Levicorpus. Du gjorde bra ifrån dig". Hon kände sig nöjd med detta men lovade sig själv att hon nästa gång skulle använda levicorpus.


End file.
